Falling For The Singer
by speed killz
Summary: Kagome, Ayame, and Sango have tickets to the hottest bands concert, Demonic Undertones. Kagome loves the lead singer InuYasha, and is determined to get picked out of the crowd to join him upstage. Can she get his attention, or do other things distract him
1. Chapter 1

Falling For The Singer.

Sixteen year old Kagome jumped up and down on her bed, and quickly dialed Sango's number with her left hand, whilst waving about an envelope with her right hand. She was breathing heavily from running down her stairs, to her mailbox, and back agin, but it was so worth it! She waited until the person on the other end of the phone got out a cautious "hello?" before practically screaming into the phone.

"I GOT THE TICKETS!!" Kagome screeched, falling down onto her bed.

On her end of the phone, Sango quickly pulled it away from her ear, lest she go deaf.

"What tickets?" She said loudly at the cell phone held an arms length away from her. She heard Kagome panting, and she risked bring the phone back to her ear.

"I got the tickets to the band D.U!" She said.

Sango wrinkled her nose. "D.U?" She asked.

"Yeah, you know, that band Demonic Undertones." She said. "The one with the hot lead singer!" She said. Sango's eyes widened as she remembered the picture Kagome had shown her a week ago, and nodded. "Yeah, and thats the only thing hot about their band, how can you stand to listen to him sing?" She asked. "Or his music?"

Kagome giggled, and stared at the poster on her wall of the lead singer of D.U.

"Well, he is hot, so thats all that matters." She said. "Plus, I sorta like his type of music. Aaaand, he's a good screamer." She said. "Most scream like little punk bands and they aren't understandable, but him, hes the next Lamb of God, he sounds almost exactly like them, and all his lyrics are totally understandable." She said.

Sango sighed in feeble agreement, and sat down on her couch.

"So when's the concert?" She asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"How can you not know?" She asked. She didn't wait for a response, instead she said, "It's tomorrow!!"

Sango nodded. She was rather fond of the backup singer, because he didn't scream as much, and he was quite cute. "How many tickets you got?" She asked.

Kagome smirked.

"Three." She said.

Sango sat up straight.

"Sweet, can I go?" She asked.

Kagome laughed. "Why the sudden interest?" She asked.

Sango laughed at her hinting tone.

"Because I just realized, this is the concert where they pick a couple people to come meet them backstage and stuff!" She said, and her thoughts immediately turned to the backup singer.

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Oh my God, your right!" She said. "I'm going to have to put a lot more money into my outfit now!" She said. Sango once again wrinkled her nose.

"Your actually buying something just for a concert?" She asked.

Kagome nodded. "Duh, if I get picked, I'm going to look my hottest!" She said.

Sango nodded. "Okay." She said. "Sooo...can I come?" She asked.

Kagome rolled over onto her stomach.

"I don't know..." She said.

Sango pouted. "Aww, what kind of friend are you?" She asked.

Kagome laughed, and told her."Don't worry, I was planning on all three of us going, me, you, and Ayame." She said.

Sango nodded. "Sweet." She said, picking up the remote. She flicked on the T.V., and rapidly changed channels, looking for the cooking shows. She was hungry and she was looking for something good to eat.

Kagome put Sango on hold, and dialed Ayame's number.

As soon as she picked up, Kagome laughed, unable to stop herself.

Ayame stared at her phone. Someone had just called her and started laughing when she picked up. It sounded familiar too...

"Kagome?" She said into her cell phone. "Kagome God dammit, are you drunk?" She asked. "Respect yourself girl, its two in the fucking afternoon! Save that for night-time!"

Kagome stopped laughing, and shook her head at her friends randomness.

"No I'm not drunk, just really happy." She said.

Ayame nodded, and hopped up onto her counter.

"Why?" She asked. "You take my advice and go get laid?"

Kagome blushed, and said nothing for a second, wondering how she was going to convince Ayame that that wasn't what had happened. Apparently she had waited a second too long, because Ayame burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHA, you did too, didn't you?" She asked. "Nice one Kagome!"

Kagome buried her face in her pillow as her blush deepened.

"Noooo!" She moaned, and Ayame laughed harder.

"Well, you got the moan down right, but the word you should be moaning is 'yesssss'!" She said.

Kagome sighed. Ayame would never change.

"No, that wasn't it, I called to tell you that I got the tickets to the D.U. concert." She said.

Ayame almost dropped the phone.

"What!?!" She asked."Those tickets are impossible to get!" She exclaimed. "How'd you do that??"

Kagome smiled. "I have my ways." She said, casting a glance to her computer, where it still displayed the website where she had ordered the tickets a few weeks ago. She was just checking the site to see when they would be coming in the mail, when her mother said that the mailman had just come.

"Yeah, we gotta go to the concert tomorrow!" She said. "Me, you, and Sango."

Ayame laughed. "Yeah, and maybe I can score with that drummer." She said.

Kagome laughed, then stopped suddenly.

"SANGO!" She yelled out. Ayame looked at her phone, then put it back to her ear. "What??" She asked.

"I've got Sango on hold." She said. "I'll be right back!"

With a click, Kagome was gone, and Ayame shrugged, closing her phone, and setting it on the counter. She jumped off, and walked into the living room, dropping onto the couch. She turned on the T.V., where, there, right as she had turned it on, was a commercial about a certain kind of shoe, and it said that famous musicians wore this shoe, and it flashed a picture of the drummer from D.U. Ayame sat up straight for a second, and ogled the picture, before falling back down, when it dissappeared off the screen.

"Damn, I can't wait to go to that concert tomorrow." She said.

InuYasha flicked his long silver hair behind his shoulder, and picked up his guitar. He casually plucked a few strings, and discovered that his top string was out of tune. He tightened it, sounded it again, and loosened it a tiny bit, sounding it again. It sounded good this time, so he casually kicked a button on his amp, turning it on. He swiftly plugged in his patch cord, and simultaneously plucked the bottom string, pulled his whammy bar up, and turned up the volume on his guitar, resulting in a high pitched sound that grew in volume, then settled back down as he let off the whammy bar. He grinned. His guitar was awesome. It was an Axe, pure black, and had clean sharp edges. He started playing a few heavy riffs, and a few seconds later, a bass guitar joined in. He repeated the heavy riff four times, then the drums kicked in, a slow but heavy beat, that followed the guitars, working its way up in speed, until the pace was frantic. InuYasha repeated that eight times, before stopping. The double bass on the drums was still going, and InuYasha smiled. Kouga was awesome at drums, and his double kick sounded like a machine gun. InuYasha counted to ten in his head, before strumming down in a basic heavy power chord, getting ready for the solo that was coming up, pretty early in the song. Then the lyrics would start, then another solo, then the rest of the lyrics, then the end. InuYasha got ready, counting himself in in his head, and was just about to start the first verse, when his amp died.

He looked around, and a few seconds later the drums stopped, Kouga realizing that the guitars had stopped.

"What just happened?" InuYasha asked, looking at his amp. A half second later, the red light on his amp went out, and InuYasha cursed.

InuYasha carefully set his guitar down, and was about to follow his amp cord to its power source, when a female walked around the corner, and into the room, the cord in her hand. InuYasha recognised her as their stylist, and he grinned at her.

"Hey Ashley." He said. "What are you doing unplugging our amps?" He asked playfully.

She grinned at him, and shook her head. "Too bad, play time's over, time for me to do you guys up." She said. InuYasha laughed, as did his bass guitarist, and drummer.

"Not like that." She said automatically, not even registering the joke. She knew that when the guys laughed, they were thinking dirty.

InuYasha, Kouga, and the bass guitarist and backup singer Miroku followed her obediently to a separate room of the 56 foot trailer, and got ready to be subjected to endless hours of being tortured.

They each took a seat, and Ashley shook her head.

"Not this time, there's no facial work to be done, and you each are doing your own hairstyles, the only one that has to have hair done is InuYasha." She said. "He's doing it specially for this concert."

Kouga breathed a sigh of relief. He loved having his hair in it's ponytail, and he was fearing that Ashley would make him undo it and do it differently. Miroku had short hair, so he was okay anyway, but they both looked at InuYasha in surprise, wondering what he was doing.

"What are you doing to your hair?" They asked, and InuYasha grinned. "You'll see." He said.

"First, I want you all to try on your outfits." She said. "I have to see if they will work."

No one knew what she meant by 'if they work' and none of them were daring to risk her wrath by asking, so they did as they were told, presenting the clothes they were going to wear.

"Well?" Ashley asked, standing in front of them. "Put them on, don't just hold them out in front of you like your handicapped or something, I shouldn't have to help you dress yourself!"

InuYasha sighed, as did as he was told, unbuttoning his loose white shirt. He slipped it off, and pulled on his tight pure black sleeveless shirt. He slipped a thin silver chain around his neck, and pulled on a tight thin black wrist band on his left wrist, and a thin black one over his right wrist, a long one that came all the way up to stop a few inches beneath his elbow and gripped his forearm tightly. He then stopped, not continuing. Ashley looked at the pair of pants in his hands, and looked at him.

"What are you waiting for, 'Yasha?"She asked. "We ain't got all day! Take your pants off!" Miroku doubled over laughing at that, and Kouga smirked at InuYasha.

"Yeah, 'Yasha, take ur pants off." He said. InuYasha raised his fist warningly, and Kouga only started laughing, holding onto Miroku's shoulder as Miroku's face turned red from lack of oxygen.

InuYasha glared at Ashley.

"Turn around." He said.

She sighed. "We don't have all day." She said. InuYasha glanced at a clock on the wall and nodded.

"Actually, we do." He said. "Turn around."

Ashley complied, turning her back and flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder. InuYasha swiftly pulled his pants off, and slipped into the black baggy cargo pants, with dark red blood splatters on them. InuYasha zippered them up, and made sure they were buttoned before pulling his muscle shirt down over it and folding his arms across his chest.

"Okay, you can turn now." He said.

Ashley turned, and tried not to stare at his biceps and his nice shoulders as she inspected his wear.

"Hmm, for once you didn't mess up the color coordination." She said."I'm proud of you." She said. "Only a few things wrong."

InuYasha wondered what could be wrong with his appearance. He was perfect.

Ashley took a step forward, and dropped down in front of him, on her knees. She lifted his shirt up a bit, and swatted his hands away when he tried to stop her.

"Lemme fix it." She said. She grabbed the edges of his pants, and pulled them down, yanking his boxers down with them.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Ashley shrugged. "You have a nice body, you just gotta show it off more." She said. "Now, keep your pants like that, low around your hips, and when your out there, and your singing and your not doing your guitar, take your free hand and have it resting in your lap, and when it comes to a part where you have to carry a note, bring your hand up your body, and pull your shirt up a bit, not too much, just a bit, and then keep your hand moving and grip the mike with two hands, and lean forward and sing like you normally do." She said.

InuYasha stared at her.

"I'm not a whore." He said incredulously. Ashley laughed. "Yeah, I know InuYasha, if you were, I'd spend my paycheck on you." She said. "But don't worry," She said, ignoring the blush creeping into InuYasha's face, and the looks from Miroku and Kouga. "You just have to lift your shirt a bit, and since everyone in the audience is in the mosh pit below you, they will get a relatively good view."

InuYasha shook his head.

"And you became our Stylist..how?" He asked. Ashley grinned. "Because of my good looks and skills." She said. She turned him around and put her hands on his bum, pushing him out of the room.

"We'll work on your hair later, but for now I gotta deal with these two." She said. InuYasha nodded, and walked down the hallway, plugging in his extension cord and power bar, activating all the amps. He picked up his guitar, and started playing the intro to his favorite song, the first song they would be playing tomorrow. He sat down on his amp, and played, closing his eyes, his fingers finding all the right strings seemingly on their own. He played that for a little while, then his mind switched gears, and he started strumming the intro to the Dragonforce Song Through The Fire And Flames. He was still getting the hang of some of the more unconventional sounds, but it was all coming together, and he managed to play through the whole song, taking a good 7 minutes or so. After that, he slowed down, calming his racing heart after playing through such an intense song. He switched to something he wouldn't normally be caught playing, but he just had to hope he wouldn't get caught. He turned off the distortion, and he started strumming, and a few seconds, the lyrics flowed through his mind unbidden. He changed them around a bit, and started singing.

"Hey there Ashley, what's it like in New York City?

I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do.

Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true."

"Aww, that's sweet."

InuYasha turned, and saw Ashley standing in the doorway again, this time she wasn't holding the cord for his amp though. InuYasha set his guitar down and tried to see if she was being serious, or was making fun of him. From the look of the smile she had, he couldn't tell, so he decided to play it safe.

"Are you here to bug me again?" He asked, his voice soft, because a harsh voice would admit that he was covering something up, yet not too soft, for he didn't want to appear truthful about feelings that he didn't think he had. Best to keep a happy medium.

Ashley smiled, and walked over, stopping in front of him.

"Why don't you continue the song?" She asked, staring at him with her brown eyes teeming with unrecogniseable emotions. InuYasha shrugged, never breaking eye contact.

"I don't have to, my vocals are fine." He said.

"Oh, really?" She asked.

InuYasha nodded.

"Yup." He said.

She smirked. "Let's see how fine they are after this."

And before InuYasha could react, she leaned down and kissed him on the lips. InuYasha barely had time to feel the kiss, before she pulled away, but when he opened his mouth to ask her what she was doing, no sound came out.

She laughed, and put her hand on her hip, staring at him.

"Y-you, what was that for?" He asked, and he realized with slight trepidation that his voice was shaky. He cursed her, and she smirked knowingly at him.

"It was to prove that maybe your vocals aren't so great after all, InuYasha." She said.

InuYasha, at a loss for words, finally looked away, and strummed a few notes on his guitar. She smiled at him, and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it.

"Practise a bit more, InuYasha, you're going to need it." She said.

_The next day..._

InuYasha awoke, and immediately felt the rush he always felt before a big performance. He got up out of bed, and walked into the bathroom, pushing aside Kouga, who was brushing his teeth. InuYasha grabbed a towel and his performance clothes, and dropped them on the sink. He took off his clothes, and turned on the shower, jumping in.

_Few hours later..._

InuYasha looked through the gap in the curtain, and saw the thousands of screaming fans outside in the mosh pit. He grinned, and turned to Kouga. who was dressed in baggy black pants and a long black T-shift. Miroku was also wearing baggy black pants, and a tight black muscle shirt. On his right wrist he had a tensor band, and his left hand was adorned with a tight black leather wrist band. They were due to go on in about a minute, and they were all ready. InuYasha was ready to go out there and start everything off with his best song.

"Alright, we're gonna start off with Premonition of Destruction, okay?" He asked. They all nodded, and Kouga gave his double bass and experimental thumping. It sounded perfect. InuYasha grinned, and through the earpiece he heard that the curtain was opening in five seconds.

"four...three...two...one..."

The curtain swept up, and the screaming got louder as InuYasha stepped forward, his guitar gently slapping against his leg as it swung on the guitar strap. He raised his microphone into the air, and the screaming increased more. He looked around at the crowd, and knew that this was what made it worth it. He could control these people, and he was about to right now.

"Raise up motherfuckers!" He screamed, and the roaring increased, as thousands of people raised their hands into the air.

"We're gonna play Premonition of Destruction, and I want to see the biggest mosh pit ever, make this whole area a fucking mosh pit, I wanna see pain, and I wanna see blood, and I want to see it now!" InuYasha walked to the edge of the stage, and crouched down, reaching over the edge. He touched a few peoples hands, and stood back up.

"LETS GO!!!!" He started the intro of the song, and a few seconds later the bass guitar kicked in, then the drums. They were all doing good, and InuYasha could not have been happier. The sound technicians had gotten it right, and the predominant sound in the arena was the insane double kick from Kouga's drums. InuYasha set the microphone into the stand during a lull in the song, when it was mainly drums and bass guitar, then started the song.

"Nightmares running through my head,  
Always dreaming of the dead.  
What once was will never be,  
All this pain because of me."

InuYasha saw the crowd moshing hard, and saw a few people actually fist fighting to the music. He grinned, and continued on with his guitar, throwing in a harmonic or two to even out the flow of sound.

"Premonition..." He screamed, and saw Miroku beside him on bass lean up toward his own microphone.

"Of Destruction..."

"Premonition..."

"Of Destruction..."

"Premonition..."

"Of Destruction..."

Premonition..."

"OF DESTRUCTION!!!"

InuYasha smiled when Miroku yelled that out, and then went back to playing the rest of the bar. A few minutes later, a guy was being carried out of the mosh pit unconscious and bleeding from a head wound.

InuYasha laughed, and started jumping up and down in time with the bass, and he grinned. His hair looked really cool now that it was done.

Kagome shrieked as she pushed her way through the mosh pit, heading toward the front of the stage. She wanted to get a glimpse of InuYasha up close. She was being followed by Sango and Ayame, who each had their own reasons for wanting to get close to the stage.

"Oh My God look!" She said, pointing up at InuYasha. His silver hair had been dyed pure red on the tips of the hair that hung down his back, and the tips of his bangs were black. He was jumping up and down, and still playing perfectly, when he pulled off a sweet move. During a lull in the music, when his guitar was silent, he took the neck of his guitar, and threw it down, making it spin under his right arm, and over his back, and over his left shoulder, into his waiting hands as he started sweep-picking, still in time with the music. It was a total steal off Brian Money, but it was a steal that took skills. He continued on like he hadn't even been inturrupted, and Kagome knew that she had to touch him. Just once. She looked at Sango and Ayame to see if they were enjoying the concert, but they were too busy staring at someone up on the stage. Kagome shrugged, and turned her gaze back to InuYasha, and his red and black dyed hair.

InuYasha executed the guitar swing, and started sweep-picking as soon as it landed in his hands. To be truthful, he wasn't sure if he could do it without messing up, but at the moment, he didn't care, he was too pumped up to care, and he went for it. Everything had worked fine though. He smiled, and leaned in close to the microphone.

"Women and children run in sorrow,  
For they shall see no tommorrow.  
Don't cry, dont shed a tear,  
Shhhhhhhh...Death is here!"

"Premonition..."

"Of Destruction..."

"Premonition..."

"Of Destruction..."

"Premonition..."

"Of Destruction..."

Premonition..."

"OF DESTRUCTION!!!"

InuYasha started the solo, and it lasted about two minutes, and it was the most hardcore two minutes he had ever seen in the mosh pit. People didn't care anymore, they were punching, kicking, there were even a group of two or three asian kids using some type of martial art down in the mosh pit, and it made InuYasha glad to see them fighting. That meant his music was good.

"Runaway...  
Get away...  
Get away from me!  
Runaway...  
Get away...  
Get way from me!  
Runaway...  
Get away...  
Get away from me!  
Runaway...  
Get away...  
Don't want no pain!  
Runaway!  
Get away!" 

"Thoughts of evil in my head,  
The beast inside shall soon be fed.  
What I have become I do not know,  
Where there was a heart now lies a hole."

"Premonition..."

"Of Destruction..."

"Premonition..."

"Of Destruction..."

"Premonition..."

"Of Destruction..."

Premonition..."

"OF DESTRUCTION!!!"

InuYasha finished the first song, and his ears rung with the sound of the crowd screaming. He grinned. It was such a good feeling. He raised the mic to his lips again, and stared out over the crowd that was his to control.

"We're gonna do another song, then we are gonna pick three girls to come up and help us out with the next song." He said. He placed the mic back into it's holder, as Kagome, Sango, and Ayame freaked out below him.

"This next song is called..."

End Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

FFTS, Chapter 2.

A/N. The songs included in this fanfic are real songs that me and my cousin and his band have created, including the song in the first chapter, 'Premonition of Destruction'. They are a Death Metal group, and the band I can best compare them to is Lamb Of God. They have almost matched that type of demonic screaming, and after we perfect a couple more songs, (we have about ten or more so far, more in development), we are hoping to start recording, and even have plans for a video to be shot, hopefully next year. My cousin has given me permission to use his lyrics, so while the band isn't famous yet, they are real lyrics, and we would prefer you to not steal them and use them as your own. If you must take them, be sure to give the song name and band credit. Premonition of Destruction by Perfect Murder. Thanks.

It was two in the morning. Kagome flopped down on her bed, tired, and smiled dreamily at the poster of the lead singer of Demonic Undertones. Neither her or her friends had gotten picked out of the crowd today, but they had gotten something better. Well, she had, she didn't know about Sango or Ayame. The lead singer InuYasha had taken his shirt off halfway through the concert, and thrown it out into the crowd. She had swiftly jumped up above all the other girls, and a few guys, and grabbed the shirt, immediately claiming it as hers, and defending it viciously. She had gotten several money offers before she had even gotten to look at the shirt, but she turned them all down, relishing in her victory.

She sighed, and looked down at the shirt she clutched in her hands, then blushed as she remembered the body that this shirt had been covering up. Even though she was alone, she was still blushing. She raised her hands to cover her face, and realized that she was still holding InuYasha's shirt. She inhaled through her nose, and the faint scent of InuYasha reached her nose. She blushed again, and closed her eyes, remembering how hot he looked up on stage with his shirt off, sweating slightly, golden eyes glinting in the light, feeling the excitement coming off him as he played his guitar, and hearing the passion in his voice as he put all his feelings into his songs. Kagome moaned softly, and got up, locking her door. She returned back to her bed, and folded up his shirt, giving it one last sniff before putting it under her bed. She turned off the light, and crawled into bed, pulling the covers over her. She closed her eyes, and immediately saw a mental image of InuYasha. She turned over onto her side, and pulled the covers up to her chin, slipping a hand down to her stomach. She thought about InuYasha and how hot he was, and she started blushing again, especially when she let her hand slip a bit lower. She couldn't believe how much she wanted InuYasha, and she didn't even know him. She had never talked to him personally, but he was the hottest guy she had ever seen. By now her body was aching for attention, and Kagome felt her ears, neck and face heating up as she slowly unzippered her pants, and slipped her hand down underneath her panties, rubbing herself gently. She moaned again, this time a bit louder, and she stopped, wondering if anyone had heard. Her parents' room was just down the hall, and she waited a few seconds. When she heard nothing, she continued, spreading her legs a bit wider. She rolled onto her back, and slipped her hand down further, suppressing a moan at the pleasureable feelings it created. She continued rubbing, and thinking about InuYasha, until her efforts resulted in a small but highly pleasureable orgasm. She turned her head to the side and breathed out her nose, to keep the noise to a minimum as her hips bucked against her hand. She pressed her palm tightly against herself as she felt a small amount of cum leak out. She moaned loudly, unable to stop herself, but didn't care. She was feeling way too good right now to care. She slipped her finger around in her cum, until her finger was slippery, then slowly slid her finger into herself as far as she could, wishing it was InuYasha instead. She slipped back out, and added another finger, wondering how big InuYasha was. She tried to add a third finger, but couldn't, finding herself unable to. She was too small, and it hurt to try to squeeze three fingers in. She continued with two, until she orgasmed hard, soaking her hand and panties in cum. She clenched the blanket between her teeth to avoid screaming, which would surely wake the whole house. She took off her pants, and slipped off her wet panties, dropping them both on the floor. She spread her legs even further, this time rubbing herself with her hand outside her blanket, so the soft velvety side rubbed against her. She closed her eyes again, breathing hard and out of breath, and worked her way up to what she knew would be her third and most powerful orgasm.

Later that day...

Kagome groaned, and rolled over, pulling the blankets over her head to block out the harsh sunlight. She could still hear her damnable alarm clock though, so she reached out an arm, and slammed her hand down on the snooze button. She withdrew her hand under the warm blankets, and when her hand touched her bare leg, she remembered she was naked. She blushed, and was glad that the door was locked. She pulled down the blankets, and grabbed her cell phone off the bedside table, looking at the LCD. It was 2:02 in the afternoon. She had been lucky to sleep at least 12 hours, but she had to get up now to go meet her friends. She groaned, before realizing that her parents were both at work, and her brother was at a friends house. With a grin, she got out of bed, and glanced at her window. It was closed, and the blinds were down. She walked over to her computer, and slapped the mouse, waking the computer up. She sat down in her comfortable computer chair, and double clicked on the Internet Explorer icon on her desktop. She waited half a second for her highspeed to kick in, before bringing up Google as her homepage. She rapidly typed in InuYasha's name, and clicked on the video link. She hit the search button, and when the page loaded, she immediately skipped the first three pages, having already seen all the music videos. She searched the next seven pages, before finding nothing interesting. She went back up to the search bar, and typed in InuYasha's name, plus the word sexy. The page loaded, and produced a warning that the following results might have offensive or sexual content, and that if she wanted to continue, then she must be over 18. She disregarded the warning, and clicked the 'okay' button. She scrolled through some non-related videos, before her eyes landed on a video she hadn't seen before. She clicked on it, and it loaded in about ten seconds.

She watched as the video opened to one of the band members, Kouga, whispering to Miroku to be quiet. Some quiet laughing was heard, then silence, and then Kagome saw the two members themselves, appear on screen.

"We are filming InuYasha as he sleeps, because he likes to talk in his sleep."

"He's a noisy bastard!" Miroku yelled, and Kouga punched him.

"Shut up!" He said, and Miroku laughed. Suddenly a girl was onscreen, and the camera, being in the hands of Kouga, quickly zoomed in on her bum, then her breasts.

Kagome sighed, and clicked off the video, not interested in it. She searched through the other countless videos, before one caught her eye. She played it, and it started by showing a door. Running water could be heard behind that door, and Kagome assumed that someone was taking a shower.

Just then, a female voice was heard.

"I'm going to see if I can videotape InuYasha, the lead singer of Demonic Undertones, showering." She said quietly. A hand appeared on the bottom of the screen, and reached for the door handle, slowly turning it and opening the door a crack. The camera was thrust into the bathroom, and through the steam a figure was visible. The door was opened a bit more, but the person in the shower, most likely InuYasha, didn't notice. Kagome felt herself getting slightly turned on just at the thought of being the one to videotape InuYasha in the shower, and being there, having the opportunity to see a little bit more. Suddenly, the zoom function was activated, and the camera zoomed in on InuYasha. The females light breathing was slightly audible, and Kagome gasped when InuYasha finally came into focus through all the steam. His back was to the camera. His hair was pure silver, and hung straight down his muscular back. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw his tight ass, and she felt her body heating up. Not all of it was a blush, but she didn't care. She saw him raise his arms to run his hands through his hair, and she stared at his body as the muscles in his arms and shoulders rippled and flexed. Kagome wanted him to turn around, but with the body he had, he didn't really have to, she was already turned on. She slipped a hand down between her legs, and leaned back in her chair, opening her legs slightly as she continued to stare at InuYasha. Suddenly, InuYasha turned around, and Kagome felt her gentle arousal turn into a raging ache in her abdomen. His face was so cute, and his adorable doggy ears twitched as the hot water hit them. His bangs were wet and hung down in front of his eyes, but it didn't last too long. InuYasha raised a well muscled arm, and pushed his hair out of his eyes. Kagome saw his chest muscle involuntarily flex as he reached for a bottle of soap on a shelf in the shower, and her eyes slid a bit lower. His abs were prominent, a neat row of them leading down to his hips. Kagome wanted to see lower, but that part was blocked out by part of the shower curtain. Kagome watched as he squeezed some liquid soap into his hand, then started rubbing it on his neck and shoulders, sliding down to his chest, then his stomach, then lower. She became entranced with a couple soap suds as they slipped down his neck, over his collar bone, over and down the large muscle of his right pec, then down his stomach, before encountering the stream of water, and getting washed away.

The video went on for a few more minutes, and by the sound of the females breathing, she was also aroused.

"God he's sexy." She whispered, and Kagome had to nod her agreement. "Yes, yes he is." She agreed. The video continued, until InuYasha reached for a shampoo bottle. As he did, he turned toward the camera, offering a half seconds glance of his cute face before it was twisted into an angry glare.

"What the fuck!?!" He yelled, jumping out of the shower.

"Oh shit!!" The female cursed, laughing slightly, and the camera was withdrawn before anything of InuYasha's became visible. Then the camera went blurry, showing shots of a hallway, and loud thumping sounds. Kagome guessed that the girl must be running down the hall. Suddenly, the camera was turned behind her, and InuYasha was visible running toward them, towel around his waist. Something was in his hand, and Kagome only had time to wonder what it was before the object was thrown swiftly toward the camera, growing larger very quick. There was a banging sound, then laughter cut short, then the screen went black, and the video was over. Kagome sighed, and saved it to her favorites, before cleaning up the mess she had just made. She got up, and grabbed some clothes, needing to take a shower.

InuYasha awoke, and groaned. He rolled over to his right side, and grabbed blindly for the handle of his mini-fridge that he knew was somewhere next to his bed. He found it, and opened it, reaching inside until he touched a bottle. He grabbed one, and brought it back under the covers, twisting the top off and tilting his head up, all without opening his eyes. He raised the bottle to his lips, and took a drink, grimacing as he tasted water. He quickly screwed the cap back on, and dropped it on the floor.

"ASHLEY!!!!!!!" He yelled. A few seconds later, she came into his room.

"Yeah, InuYasha?" She asked.

"Who the hell replaced all my pop with water?" He asked, still not opening his eyes. If he was lucky he could get a few more hours sleep.

"Ahh sorry about that InuYasha, you gotta start drinking more water." She said. "All that pop isn't good for you." She said. InuYasha shrugged, and pulled his blanket over his head more, blocking out the tiny amount of light that was entering his domain.

"So who decided that I should only be drinking water?" He asked. "A nutritionist, or just you?" He asked. Ashley blushed.

"Just me." She said. "I only want the best for you, InuYasha, you know that." She said. InuYasha sighed. He couldn't be mad at her when she said it like that. He smiled, and knew exactly how to make her day. He lifted a part of the blanket, and finally opened his sleepy eyes.

"Come on over here, lay down with me for a few minutes." He said.

Ashley squealed, and ran over, jumping in bed. She threw the covers over herself, and snuggled up to his bare chest. InuYasha put his arms around her, and she blushed, letting her forehead rest against his chest. She was laying on her left side, and InuYasha was laying on his right, so she let her left hand come up and touch his chest, while her right arm went around his waist. She pressed herself up against him, and was practically purring. She was so happy right now. She smiled up at him, and he grinned down at her.

"Someone is pretty happy." He said, teasing her. She nodded.

"Oh yeah." She said, pinching his bum lightly. "It's not often you invite me into your bed." She said. It was InuYasha's turn to blush. "Yeah, well, it's not like we're a couple or anything." He said. "I just know that you like me, and I sort of like you, so this sort of thing doesn't feel wrong." He said. "I like cuddling with you, I just don't get to do it much." He said. Ashley giggled. "Aww, well, we just gotta plan more time to be together." She said.

InuYasha nodded. "Yeah." He said, agreeing. He closed his eyes again, and wondered if he should try kissing her. She would probably like it, but he wasn't sure that he wanted to go that far with her. He liked her and all, but that was just it. He liked her. Nothing more, nothing less. He didn't want to start a false relationship with her, because she was a really good friend, and he didn't want to ruin that by breaking her heart. No, cuddling and hanging out was the most they would do together, and the most they would be is best friends. He hoped. Right now they were just friends, albeit friends sharing the same bed, but that was okay. He smiled, and rolled over, pinning her down underneath his body as he held her wrists to the bed. He was awake now, might as well enjoy it.

Ashley laughed, and raised her hips toward him suggestively, and he blushed as he felt her hip motions. He was straddling her, so he could feel it pretty well. Ashley blushed as his face turned red, and she smiled up at him.

"Come a little closer, baby." She whispered, and InuYasha complied, although he was unsure why. He leaned down, until his nose was millimetres away from hers. He stared into her beautiful brown eyes, and she smirked, making InuYasha instantly wary.

"Wha-" He was cut off as she tilted her head up, kissing him on the lips, before swiftly pulling away, giggling. InuYasha blushed, and decided that his 'just friends' theory just got shot down. He blushed, and leaned down, tucking his face into the side of her neck, nuzzling her. She laughed, and put her arms around his neck, hugging him. She felt him nuzzling the right side of her neck, so she tilted her head to the left, allowing him more room. He took the hint, and kissed her on the throat, sucking softly. He closed his eyes and slipped his arms underneath her back, lifting her up slightly off the bed, and closer to him as he shifted on the bed to get closer to her. She moaned softly, and slipped one hand down his shoulder to his bare chest. She felt his lips go a bit lower, and she tilted her head back, closing her eyes, enjoying the pleasure that only he could give her. They had never done anything like this before, and she supposed that they both should be hesitant, but it felt so good, and right, none of it seemed wrong. She had wanted this boy for so long now, and now she was finally getting him. She was so happy. She slipped both her hands back up to his shoulders, and giggled as he licked and nipped at her collar bone.

"Mmm, InuYa--"

She was inturrupted by pounding on the door, followed by laughter.

"A guy and a girl alone in a room with only giggling and laughing being heard only means one thing. STOP MAKING OUT AND GET OUT OF BED!" They heard Kouga's voice yell, before footsteps told them that they had walked down the hall.

InuYasha looked at Ashley, blushing deeply, and got off her, sitting on the bed and slouching over to conceal his arousal. She noticed anyway. She got up, and sat beside him, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Maybe we can continue that later, eh InuYash?" She asked, and InuYasha nodded slowly, still embarrassed. Ashley grinned, and got up, straightening her clothes. She fixed her hair, then opened the door. She looked behind to InuYasha, winked, and left, leaving him there alone with his thoughts.

A few minutes later, he got up and grabbed a change of clothes, heading for the shower.

Kagome knocked on her friends door, and a few seconds later, Sango answered, dragging Kagome inside.

"Good, you're here." She said. "Ayame is already here, so just hurry on up." She said. Kagome kicked off her shoes, and followed her friend upstairs into her room. They ran inside, and closed the door. They sat on the bed, where Ayame was waiting, red hair done up in twin ponytails, green eyes sparkling brightly in the light. She wore a tight white belly top, and a pair of baggy black pants really low around her hips, straps of her red thong clearly visible. Ayame was the kind of person who knew she was hot, and liked to show off her body, but wasn't a whore, and wasn't a total bitch to everyone who wasn't as pretty as her. She could be in the popular crowd at school if she wanted to, but she didn't care enough about being popular, so instead she just hung around the people she knew would like her for her.

Sango was dressed in a pair of tight jeans, and a blue T-shirt that had a picture of a penguin on it. She had brought home a few posters from the concert, and now they hung on her wall, four brand new posters. One of each of the band members, InuYasha, Miroku, and Kouga, and then one of all three of them together.

"So how old is InuYasha, anyway?" Sango asked, catching Kagome's longing glance at her huge poster of InuYasha.

"Seventeen, he turns eighteen next month on the thirteenth of August." She said promptly. Ayame glanced at her. "Is silver his natural hair color?" She asked.

"Yep, he's a half breed, the result of a human mother and a demon father, blah blah blah." She said. "Jeez Ayame, _everyone_ knows that!"

Sango laughed.

"And let me guess, you know his favorite foods and colors, right?"

Kagome nodded. "Uh, yeah, even more people know his favorite foods and colors than they do his hair color, and like I said, everyone knows his natural hair color." She said.

"It's ramen and chocolate chip cookies, and his favorite drink is chocolate milk, but he drinks pop a lot too." She said. "His favorite colors are red and black, which is awesome because they are mine too, and he looks hot in those colors, and he's always wearing one of them." She said.

Sango and Ayame stared. "How do you know all this?" They asked. "Are you like his stalker or something?" She asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"Nope, his actual stalker is some homosexual kid named Bankotsu on the west side." She said. "He's gotten tickets to every show that Demonic Undertones has put on, and he has his own computer system working around the clock to decyipher InuYasha's newest cell phone number and current address. It's updated every week, and he never goes anywhere without his number." She said.

Sango blinked.  
"Are you kidding?" She asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Nope." She said.

"How do you know this?" Ayame asked.

Kagome laughed. "I have almost 400 friends on two different MSN's that I often run at the same time, it's almost impossible for me not to hear every new thing about InuYasha as it happens, and if I'm ever offline, my friends have instructions to e-mail me with any new information they get, no matter how small it is or how unimportant it may seem." She said.

Ayame laughed nervously. "Are you sure you aren't InuYasha's stalker?" She asked. Kagome grinned.

"Of course I'm sure!" She said. "I don't have his cell phone number." She said. "Yet." She added, as a joke.

Sango laughed. "Say, how are we ever gonna get close to these guys again?" She asked.

Kagome looked at her. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Sango shrugged, and looked at her blanket, smoothing out some non-existent wrinkles.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm not content to stare at posters and wish for something, but never do anything about it." She said. "I actually wanna meet these guys."

Kagome laughed. "As do we all." She said.

Ayame leaned forward, her sharp eyes flicking around the room, taking on the expressions of her friends.

"So what do we do?" She asked. "What's our first move?"

Kagome grinned, and reached into her back pocket, pulling out an envelope.

"Our first move is to get to where the guys are." She said. She laid the envelope on the bed in the middle of them, for they had all leaned in close until they formed a rough circle.

"And this is our weapon." She said, smirking.

Ayame picked up the blank envelope, and looked at it.

"What's this?" She asked. Kagome grinned at her.

"Tickets to the 173rd concert that D.U. will be throwing in a couple days time." She said.

Ayame's sharp memory kicked in. "Didn't they only have 172 concerts world wide though?" She asked. Kagome laughed. "Yeah, and this will be my 173rd time going to see them." She said.

Sango looked at her. "YOU seen every one of their concerts?" She asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yup, anything wrong with that?" She asked. Ayame and Sango laughed, and Sango picked up the envelope, tearing it open. She tipped it upside down, and three tickets fell onto the bed, sure to be their key to victory.

"Nothing at all, Kagome, let's make this a concert to remember." She said.

InuYasha walked out of the bathroom, and into the small kitchen portion of the trailer. They had been living in it for the last week while on tour, and right now they were just chilling for a couple days before they had to get ready and set up for another concert. He spotted Kouga sitting on the counter, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey man." InuYasha said, by way of greeting.

Kouga nodded, and took another spoonful of food, shoving it into his mouth.

"Mownin'." He said, around a sugary bowl of cornflakes. InuYasha looked through the cupboards, before looking in the main fridge, pulling out some cold pizza from the night before. He chomped down on it, and then Miroku entered, pulling on a black T-shirt. He was wearing baggy black splash pants, and he grinned at InuYasha.

"Sorry me and Kouga inturrupted your fun with Ashley." He said. "But you know that you can't skip the most important meal, breakfast." He said. He looked around, then leaned in close to InuYasha.

"Didja score?" He asked. InuYasha blushed, then pointed behind Miroku.

"No, but she's going to." He said.

Miroku turned, and got a slap to the face, catching him by surprise and knocking him to the floor.

"Get out!" Ashley yelled, laughing. She kicked him gently, and pushed him toward the door.

Miroku laughed, and crawled toward the door, standing when he reached it.

"Good luck tonight InuYasha!" He yelled, before Ashley grabbed the broom and chased him out of the trailer. She stayed at the door for a few minutes, watching him walk down the street, making sure that he didn't come back. A few minutes later, she turned away from the door, and caught InuYasha looking at her.

She blushed, and then realized that she didn't know why she was blushing.

"What?" She asked.

InuYasha tilted his head to the side, then looked away, taking another bite of his pizza.

"Nothin'." He said. Ashley glared at him.

"Whaaaat?" She asked.

InuYasha saw Kouga calmly eating, still perched on the counter, acting like he hadn't just witnessed Miroku get his ass handed to him.

"Nothing." He said, walking by her. As he passed her, he softly whispered, 'Follow me.'

Ashley did, turning and walking after him. He led her halfway down the hall and around a corner, and stopped there. Ashley came around the corner and stopped, folding her arms.

"Okay, what's up?" She asked.

InuYasha blushed, and reached up, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I just wanted to tell you that your the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He said, pulling her close and kissing her on the mouth. He pulled away quickly, and for a second Ashley just stood there, looking at him.

Then she started laughing.

InuYasha wondered what she was laughing at, and decided that he didn't care. Slightly hurt, he shrugged, and turned, walking away. From behind him, he heard Ashley calming down.

"I-InuYasha, please don't leave." She said, still giggling. InuYasha stopped, and crossed his arms, turning to face her.

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

Ashley walked up to him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm glad you said that to me InuYasha, I really am, but you didn't have to drag me all the way here to tell me." She said. "And you think Kouga will care if you say it in front of him or not?" She asked. She placed a hand on his chest.

"Don't worry babe." She said. "I wasn't laughing at you, or what you said, just the way you went about telling me." She said. "I'm sorry."

InuYasha nodded, and turned, still wanting to get away from her for a while. She had laughed at him, no matter what she said, and he wanted to get out of the trailer for a while, to think things over. His feet carried him down the steps of the trailer, and away from it, onto the street that would bring him into the middle of the city he was at. He would no doubt be surrounded by people as soon as he stepped foot on the ground, but it was all good. Most of them would be girls anyway, and although he had to deal with their outrageously high-pitched voices, he didn't mind getting groped by them as much.

He walked down a side street, and was momentarily distracted by a pretty raven haired girl climbing the steps to a nice house, and he watched as she knocked on the door, only to be let in a few seconds later. He smiled, and kept on walking, trying to figure out what to do for the thing he was planning. Every so often during the tours, he would take off, and force their tour into a temporary halt, forcing his whole crew into a vacation. Another one was due, and he figured it should be soon. He wanted to visit the beaches, not be stuck in a band room rehearsing the whole summer. Plus his birthday was only a month away, and he doubted if anyone even remembered. He sighed, and kept walking slowly, hands in his pockets. His thoughts had just turned to getting more food, when his cell phone started vibrating.

He pulled it out, and saw that someone was calling. He flipped it open, and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Yeah, I heard you were looking for a D.J." The person on the other end said.

InuYasha grinned. "Yeah man, you interested?" He asked. The guy laughed.

"Oh yeah, I'm interested." He said.

InuYasha searched his pockets, and came up with a pen and paper.

"Okay, what's your name, and number, I'll get back to you as soon as I can?" He asked.

"Bankotsu, 20 years old." He said, then rattled off a phone number. InuYasha marked it down, and shoved the paper in his pocket.

"Thanks for your interest Bankotsu." He said. "I'll be calling you soon."

With that, he hung up, and was about to keep walking, when something caught his attention.

_Back to Kagome..._

Kagome sighed. "I want to go see InuYasha." She moaned. Sango looked at Kagome, then back out the window.

"Then go say hi to him, and stop whining to us about it." She said.

Kagome laughed. "I wish!" She said.

Sango pointed out the window to a person on a phone standing outside on the sidewalk in front of their house.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that him?" She asked.

Kagome looked out the window, not really expecting to see him, and was surprised when she saw the flowing silver hair that she saw only in her dreams. She gasped, and jumped off the bed, heading for the door.

"I'll be right back!" She hollered, and ran outside, ready to finally talk to the guy she had wanted for so long.


	3. Chapter 3

Falling For The Singer Chapter 3.

"InuYasha!!" Kagome called.

InuYasha swirled around, shoving his phone in his pocket. He looked down the sidewalk and saw a girl jogging toward him. He grinned, and told himself that he would never get bored of fan-girls. He waited, and a few seconds later she came to a stop in front of him, pushing her black wind-blown hair out of her eyes. He smiled at her.

"Hey, what can I do for you?" He asked. She blushed, and folded her arms across her stomach, staring up at him. She was about half a head shorter than him.

"Wow, for being a rowdy energetic guy on stage, you sure are polite." She observed. InuYasha smirked. _That_ was something he didn't hear everyday.

"Thanks." He said. "What's up?"

Kagome felt like hitting herself. She had dreamt day and night about meeting him, and now that she was here, she couldn't think of a single thing to talk to him about.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" She asked, then mentally slapped herself.

_Oh way to go Kagome, ask him what he's doing here when he has a show scheduled next week! Damn I'm retarded!_

InuYasha smiled and must not have caught on to the real meaning, which was fine by Kagome.

"Oh, I was just walking around, I felt like getting out of the trailer for a while." He said. Kagome nodded.

"Oh, I see." She said, lamely. Then she decided to talk to him like she would any other boy at school.

"You wanna go somewhere?" She asked.

InuYasha smirked again.

"Sure." He said. "Where ya wanna go?"

Kagome faltered for a second. She had no money, and she was the one who asked him to go somewhere, so it would be rude to make him pay...

"Let's just go to my friends house and chill there for a bit." She said.

To her surprise, InuYasha agreed excitedly.

"Sure, why not?" He asked. "I been so busy doing rehearsals and practising and practising my practises, and trying to get everything just right, I haven't had time to just chill." He said. "Let's go!"

Ayame peeked out the window, Sango over her shoulder. They watched Kagome talk to InuYasha, not really believing that InuYasha would take an interest in her. Sango was just about to go back to sitting on the bed when movement caught her eye.

"Holy shit she's actually getting him to come back with her!" She exclaimed, watching them walk toward the house.

Suddenly Ayame was blushing furiously, and she moved over to stand in front of the mirror, rapidly fixing her hair. Sango laughed at her frantic worrying, and put her arms on Ayame's shoulders, and her head next to Ayame's, staring at her in the mirror.

"I don't know why you worry so much." She said. "Your the prettiest girl in the room." She said. Ayame said nothing, and continued to look in the mirror, quite literally making sure that not a hair was out of place.

"Besides, I thought you liked Kouga." She said, elbowing her gently. "Why you getting so nervous over InuYasha?" She asked.

Ayame's blush deepened, and she looked away. She was silent for a minute, then shrugged and looked at Sango.

"Because I gotta impress InuYasha so he will invite us over to his place, where Kouga probably is right now." She said. Sango nodded.

"Ahh. I see." She said, then was instantly quiet as she heard the door open downstairs. A few seconds later, they heard voices and footsteps coming up the stairs. Sango quickly jumped onto the bed, and Ayame slipped over to stand by the window where she was when Kagome came in. A few seconds later, InuYasha walked in, followed closely by Kagome.

"Hey InuYasha." Sango said, nodding to him politely. InuYasha, now in a room full of people who knew his name, yet he didn't know theirs, was slightly embarrassed. But he was mostly used to it, so he leaned non-chalantly against the wall, directly across from Ayame, staring at her.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked.

Ayame stared at him for a second, then pushed off the wall, walking over to him. She held out her hand, and he shook it, slightly surprised.

"My name's Ayame." She said. "Nice to meet you InuYasha."

He grinned at her. "Likewise." He said.

He nodded to the girl who had greeted him when he first walked into the room.

"And what's your name?" He asked.

She smiled at him. "Sango." She said. He then turned to the girl that he had first met.

"I just realized that I don't know your name." He said.

Kagome smiled. "Sorry about that." She said. "My name is Kagome."

He grinned. "Thats a pretty name."

Kagome blushed, and InuYasha laughed, thinking that he rather liked this girl.

"So," He said, sitting down on the bed. "What do you guys do for fun?" He asked.

Kagome shrugged. "Not a whole lot." She said. "Usually we just lay back and talk, and listen to your music." She said.

InuYasha grinned. "Haha, that rocks!" He said. He leaned back, and brushed shoulders with Sango, who moved over a bit to let him lean back. Ayame hesitated a few seconds, then moved over and sat on his other side. Kagome grinned, and jumped on the bed in front of him.

"Where you staying until you have your show?" She asked.

"In a large trailer, it has a mini kitchen and sleeping space, and a fair sized band practice room in it." He said.

"Is it comfortable?" She asked.

InuYasha shrugged.

"Eh, its liveable." He said. "Not the best though."

Kagome shrugged.

"Why don't you stay with me then?" She asked.

InuYasha looked at her blankly.

"J-Just until your show is over and you have to leave." She said.

InuYasha shrugged again and looked away.

"I don't know, I wouldn't want to intrude." He said.

Kagome shrugged, feigning indifference.

"It's up to you." She said. "But if you do stay with me, we both get something out of it. I get to brag that I got to sleep in the same house as you, and you get a big house to live in, free food to eat, and a comfy bed." She said.

InuYasha nodded thoughtfully.

"Sure, if you want to, I will." He said.

Kagome had to restrain herself from hugging him.

"Oh yeah, I want you to." She said.

Sango laughed.

"Damn, and here I was hoping InuYasha would stay with me!" She said, putting her arm around his shoulder playfully. InuYasha laughed nervously.

"What CD's of mine do you have?" He asked, changing the subject. He also mildly wondered if he would regret staying with Kagome.

"All." Kagome answered prompty.

"Most of them." Ayame answered.

"A few." Was Sango's tentative reply.

InuYasha opened his mouth to reply, when his watch beeped. He glanced down at it, and cursed.

"Aww hey, I hate to take off, but I gotta get back to the trailer." He said. "I got some stuff to do before I can come back." He said. He slid off the bed, and walked toward the door, stopping there. He turned around, and waved to them.

"It was nice meeting you guys, I hope I can see you again." He said. Kagome got up too, and followed him out, showing him the door.

As he slipped on his shoes, Kagome got an idea. She rapidly put hers on too.

"I'll show you where my house is." She said. "So you can come over tonight or tomorrow whenever your done doing what your doing." She said.

InuYasha agreed.

"Sure, show me the way." He said.

Kagome led him down the street, and they walked side by side for a few minutes, enjoying each others company. Kagome was still surprised that tInuYasha had agreed to stay with her, and InuYasha was wondering what made him decide to accept her invitation.

Before either of them knew it, they were standing in front of Kagome's house.

Kagome stopped and looked up at InuYasha.

"I live right here, it's just a few minutes down the street from Sango's house." She said.

InuYasha nodded, and looked around, memorizing the house number and the street.

"Okay, well, I'll talk to ya either tonight or tomorrow." He said. "Thanks for inviting me."

Kagome smiled. "No problem." She said.

And with that, InuYasha turned, and jogged down the street, heading for his trailer.

A/N Sorry it's so short, the next one will be longer to make up for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Falling For The Singer Chapter 4.

InuYasha walked into the trailer, and was immediately set upon by Ashley, who hugged him around the waist.

"Aww InuYasha's back!" She said. She looked up at him playfully. "I missed you." She said. InuYasha looked down at her blankly, before smiling. He just couldn't stay mad at her when she looked at him like that.

"I missed you too babe." He said. She detached herself from around his waist, and stood up straight beside him, tugging her long blonde hair into a ponytail.

"So, I'm glad to see you made it back for your practice." She said. "You know it's at seven, right?"

InuYasha nodded. "Yeah, its not even six-thirty yet."

Ashley nodded. "Okay, now that your here, don't take off and miss practise." She said. InuYasha shrugged. "I won't."

He walked over to the fridge, and opened it, grabbing a two litre bottle of Pepsi. He twisted off the top, and started drinking out of it, making Ashley grimace.

"How can you drink that stuff?" She asked. "And so much of it!"

InuYasha shrugged, unable to answer, due to chugging the two-litre of Pepsi. Ashley stared, watching the level of the pop slowly fall, as InuYasha kept on drinking it.

"Holy...shit..." She said softly, as InuYasha swallowed the last drop of Pepsi, and tossed the empty bottle into a recycling box. He reached into the fridge, grabbed a new one, and walked away with it in his hand, heading for the band room.

InuYasha walked in, and Kouga grinned, kicking his bass twice, and slamming his stick down on the high-hat. Miroku waved, and started pulling a harmonic on his guitar, pulling his whammy bar up as he did so.

"We been waiting for you man." He said, and InuYasha nodded.

"We figured we should get started a half hour early, so we finish a half hour earlier, so you can get to your bitches house that much sooner." He said. InuYasha picked up his guitar, and slung the shoulder strap over his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Miroku laughed, and Kouga spoke up. "Don't play dumb with us man, your the lead singer of the hottest band around, and you get chicks where ever you go. Don't tell me you didn't just go out, meet some hot girls, and make plans to hook up later." He said.

InuYasha grinned.

"Okay, well, something like that is going down." He said. Kouga grinned, and threw one of his drum sticks at InuYasha, who laughed, and dodged out of the way.

"YOU LUCKY BASTARD!" He said, as his drum stick bounced off the wall behind InuYasha and clattered to the floor. InuYasha shrugged, and started strumming on his guitar, leading into a very familiar song, yet one they had never played live before. It wasn't released on any CD's, because it didn't fit their extreme style of playing. It was a slightly slower song, but the lyrics were meaningful, as were all the lyrics to all the songs he wrote.

InuYasha closed his eyes, and focused on the drum beat, for that was his signal. He waited until Kouga repeated his pattern three times, then started in with the first verse.

"When I look into your eyes I see the person you want me to be.  
I'm sorry for letting you down, but that person isn't me.

Please give up on telling me how, it's a  
matter of time before you bring me down.

Don't make me what I don't wanna be.  
Stop putting all this pressure on me..."

Ashley hid behind the door, and listened to InuYasha's soft voice as he sung that song. It had been a while since she heard that song, but every time she did it still made her want to cry. She didn't know what had happened in InuYasha's past to make him write such a sad song, and she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know. She heard him playing the soft song, and she left, knowing she had to get out of here before she heard the second verse, or she probably would start crying. She left, and walked toward the kitchen, wondering what would motivate InuYasha to write a song like that. She had first heard those lyrics a year ago, when she had first joined up with their group, and she wasn't entirely sure that she was supposed to. She had been walking by InuYasha's closed door, and heard him playing guitar with no amp, just strumming a couple of the strings. It had sounded beautiful, and then he had started singing to himself, and she was surprised at the lyrics.

She shook her head, and started making cookies, knowing that it would help get her mind off him for a while.

InuYasha played once through his favorite song Premonition of Destruction, then started playing a different song. A few seconds later, the drums came in, and Miroku joined in on his bass. They played through about a minute of it, before InuYasha stopped.

"You wanna do that one?" He asked. Kouga nodded. "Yeah, that song kicks ass." He said. Miroku agreed. "Yeah, Battlecry is amazing, we gotta do that on the next show."

InuYasha nodded.

"Okay, we'll run through it once, just to make sure we're on top of it, then let's call it quits."

"Okay."

InuYasha started playing, and a few seconds later, Ashley walked in the doorway, leaning against the door, unnoticed by InuYasha, Kouga, and Miroku. She watched him play, and smiled. He looked so happy, although he was concentrating on playing, it looked like he was doing something he really enjoyed, and it was rare to see that on his face. He was usually so blank all the time, except when he was practising or doing a show, then he was alive with energy. She sighed, and heard the stove beeping, and went to check her cookies.

Kagome sighed, and dropped down on her bed. A few minutes later, her mother appeared at the doorway, smiling. "So where's this mystery guy that's supposed to be staying here?" She asked.

Kagome shrugged.

"I don't know, he said he would be here either late tonight or tomorrow." She said. Kagome's mother nodded. "Okay, well, I'm going to bed now, so are you going to stay up to wait for him?" She asked.

Kagome nodded, and got off her bed.

"Yeah, I'll go downstairs and watch T.V. until he get's here." She said. She waited until her mother went into her room and closed the door, before running down the stairs and jumping onto the couch, grabbing the remote. She changed the T.V. over to the A.V. setting, and turned on her DVD player, rapidly turning down the volume. A few seconds later, the DVD loaded, and it showed InuYasha in the middle of one of his concerts, one that was recorded and put on DVD. She had bought it as soon as it came out. She smiled, and laid down on the couch, rolling over to lay on her back, watching as the camera zoomed in on InuYasha. She really liked this version, because it was so far the only performance he had put on where it had gotten really hot out, so he had taken off his shirt.

Well, now there was two times, she corrected herself, remembering the shirt she had caught a day or two ago. She grinned, and continued watching, hoping that InuYasha got here soon.

InuYasha finished up the song, and set his guitar down, turning off his amp. He sighed, and looked at Miroku.

"So for the next show we do all those ones?" He asked. Miroku nodded. "Yeah, and we should open with Battlecry, just to keep things fresh, then organize a mosh and do Premonition of Destruction last." He said.

InuYasha nodded. "Cool." He said. He picked up his guitar, and walked out, waving over his shoulder.

"Be back sometimes tomorrow." He said, and Kouga laughed, bouncing his drum sticks lightly on his snare.

"Later man." He called.

InuYasha walked out, and was almost to the door when Ashley got him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. He stopped, and she sighed.

"Where are you going now, InuYasha?" She asked, trying to conceal the sadness in her voice.

InuYasha turned around, still in her arms, and hugged her. "I'm going out for a while, that's all." He said.

Ashley stared up at him wide-eyed. "Are you coming back tonight?" She asked. "Or do you have something else planned, to stay the night somewhere else?"

InuYasha sighed, and knew that she would stay up all night waiting for him if he lied and said he was coming back tonight.

"I'm staying the night at a friends house." He said.

She was silent for a minute, but when she spoke, InuYasha was shocked to hear the distress in her voice.

"InuYasha, I-." She paused. "Nevermind, just be careful, and come back here tomorrow." She said, before letting go of him and walking away.

InuYasha watched her walk away into her room, then sighed. He shook his head, and left, walking down the street to where Kagome's house was.

_Why the hell is Ashley being all sad and shit whenever I leave the place to go somewhere else? _He thought. _It's not like anyone is making her stay there, she can go out and do whatever she wants, she's only needed right before shows._

He cursed. She had always been like that, but lately it seemed that it was getting worse. She seemed almost to the point of tears tonight, and he didn't know why.

He didn't want any of his band members being like that, it ruined their performance. And even though Ashley wasn't part of their band, he still wanted her to be happy. She was a good person, and she worked hard for all of them, and she was his friend, she deserved to be happy.

He sighed, and stopped walking when he realized that he was standing on Kagome's steps. He saw that all the lights were off, and wondered if he would be intruding and waking people up if he knocked, it was almost eleven at night. He stopped, and as he did so, he heard faint screaming, and music, and as he started to recognise his own songs, he realized that someone was watching one of his DVD's. He smiled, and knocked, waiting for the door to be opened.

Kagome muted the volume, and listened hard. She heard her own heart pounding nervously in her chest. She was startled by a knocking at the door, and a glance at the clock above the T.V. told her that it was ten past eleven. She got up, and walked over to the door, opening it slightly.

"Hello?" She asked.

InuYasha smiled at her. "Hey." He said. "I'm here just like you wanted."

Kagome grinned, and threw open the door.

"Yeah, I can't believe you came!" She said. She grabbed his arm, and pulled him inside, shutting the door and locking it.

"So," She said, pushing him up against the door, and resting her hands on his chest. "What do you want to do now that you're here?"

A/N: AHAHA what a place to end it. Oh well, next chapter coming soon. Read and Review. 


	5. Chapter 5

FFTS Chapter 5.

InuYasha grinned, and gently pushed her away, making her pout.

"I want to just relax for awhile." He said, taking her hand and leading her over to the couch. He sat down with her, and she grinned, sliding a bit closer to him. She shut off the DVD player, and handed him the remote to the T.V., letting him have control of it. He thanked her, and switched channels, searching for anything that looked interesting. He was itching to put it on the Xtreme channel, because he knew that there was a dirtbike race on right now, but he had to pick something that they would both enjoy. He continued changing channels until he landed on a movie, and he let it stay there, his tired mind barely absorbing what was happening on the television. He didn't notice Kagome slowly slipping closer until she was leaning against his arm. The sudden light pressure of her head resting on his shoulder clued him into reality, and he looked at her. She smiled at him innocently, and he sighed. He was going to get her to move, but now that she was looking at him like that...

He smiled at her, and put his arm around her, pulling her close to his chest. She giggled, and grabbed the remote. He wondered what she was doing, until she changed the channel to the Xtreme channel, dropping the remote on the floor as the sound of high-pitched dirtbike engines came out of the televisions speakers. He grinned, and started watching.

A few minutes later, he realized that the girl leaning against him was slowly falling asleep, her breathing slowing. He feared that she might fall asleep on him, and that he would have to stay here with her lest he wake her up. He gently shook her, and called her name.

"Kagome."

She moaned, and cuddled a bit closer, wanting to get closer to InuYasha's body, for warmth.

He shook her a bit harder.

"Kagome!" He said, a bit louder this time.

She groaned this time, and opened her eyes, looking up at him sleepily.

"Hey, what is it InuYasha?" She asked. InuYasha blushed lightly, almost unnoticeable. "You were falling asleep on me." He said. "We should go to bed now."

She grinned, suddenly wide awake. She sat up, and straightened her hair, looking at him.

"Yes we should go to bed." She said, in a very suggesting tone. InuYasha laughed, and stood up, lifting her gently to her feet. She yawned, then stretched, before hugging InuYasha. He blinked, and hugged her back, wondering what she was doing.

She giggled, and pulled away, taking his hand.

"Come on, this way sexy, I'll show you where your room is." She said. She led him deeper into the house, pointing to the bathroom at the end of the hall, so he would know where it was for future reference. She then opened a door, and showed him a neat room with a single bed and a dresser, and nothing else.

"This is the guest room, you can stay here." She said. She pointed to a door right across from it, and smirked slyly at him.

"If you have trouble getting to sleep then just come right across the hall into my room, I'll help you sleep quick enough." She said. InuYasha blushed faintly again and walked into his room.

"Thanks, but I think I can manage to get to sleep." He said. She smiled at him.

"Good night, InuYasha." She said.

InuYasha waved. "Good night Kagome."

InuYasha took off his shirt, and dropped it on the floor, climbing into bed. He didn't bother to go under the blankets, instead he just stretched out on his stomach, closing his eyes.

He sighed. As they often did, his thoughts were turning to the past, and the songs that had been created because of the past. He didn't like reflecting on the past or thinking too much of it, because it often had a negative effect on the present, but it was nessecary sometimes. It reminded him of the mistakes he had made, and how he should be careful to not make them again. And it often helped with his feelings, and emotions, he would often think about why a song that he wrote was wrote, in order to keep those thoughts in mind the whole time he was singing, so that his song carried the desired feeling. He rolled over onto his back, and tucked his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He thought about one song in particular that had been written a while ago, and he started singing a part of it softly to himself, so he didn't disturb Kagome.

"Walk Away  
Have you no shame  
Who's to blame  
Let's GO!!"

He whispered the words, especially the part 'let's GO!' for it was meant to be screamed. He paused, running through the guitar riffs in his head, then took a deep breath, starting up again.

"You promised you wouldn't walk away  
But where are you today  
Today...today...

Walk away

True love is hard to find  
But you left it all behind  
That day... that day...  
You left it all behind..." He stopped as his door opened, and Kagome peeked her head in around the door.

"You okay, InuYasha?" She asked. InuYasha nodded. "Yeah, I was just singing a song." He said. She grinned at him, and pointed further into the room.

"Mind if I come in for a few minutes?" She asked. InuYasha shrugged, then nodded. He was about to sit up, when Kagome shook her head, placing her hands on his bare chest and pushing him gently back down. She climbed onto the bed beside him, and stretched out, yawning again.

"What song were you singing?" She asked.

InuYasha shrugged again. "An old one, I wrote it awhile ago." He said evasively.

"Oh yeah?" She asked. "What's it called?"

InuYasha looked up at the ceiling for a second, then over to her.

"Angel of my nightmares." He said.

Kagome giggled. "For some reason, that sounds sweet, sad, and deadly all at once." She said. InuYasha chuckled. "Yeah..."

"So you gonna finish it?" She asked. InuYasha looked at her. "The song?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, finish singing it." She said.

InuYasha sighed. "Do you want me to?"

She shrugged. "It's up to you." She said.

InuYasha was silent for a few moments, and just when Kagome was starting to think that he wasn't going to sing it, he started softly.

"Walk away  
Have you no shame  
Who's to blame  
For all my pain?"

Kagome closed her eyes, and tried to imagine what kind of feelings must be behind these lyrics, and what was going on at the time they were written.

"Please stand by me  
You watch me watch you walk away  
Promise me you wont leave my side  
Your the angel of my nightmares...Your the angel of my nightmares."

Kagome shivered as his voice changed slightly, to say 'You are the angel of my nightmares.', and she got a weird feeling from it. She shivered again as a chill ran down her spine, and she tried to put lonely thoughts out of her head. The lyrics were starting to make sense now, and she was imagining that InuYasha once had someone that was close to him, and that person left. She knew that was the basis for the song, but the intimate details, they could only be guessed at.

"Love is something you can't define  
It's something that you feel inside  
Inside-inside-inside  
You find it inside.  
Poeple say that love is blind  
For you I'll turn the hands of time  
This time- this time-  
This time!!"

In this verse, Kagome thought she heard InuYasha's voice take on a hint of anger, a trademark emotion in most of his songs, but it seemed that that feeling died just as quickly as it came to life.

Almost completely in his own world now, forgetting that he was singing his song to a girl beside him, he hummed the pre-chorus and chorus over again, and then sung the bridge softly.

"You walked away from your problems  
If you had stayed I could have helped you solve them."

Kagome wondered what kind of problems had been involved. She knew that it could have been anything, drugs, alcohol, emotional problems, physical problems. She now knew that this song held a much deeper meaning that she had first anticiated when she was laying in her bed listening to him sing the first few parts.

He hummed the chorus again, then started with the third verse.

"I realize your not worth my time  
Why'd I even try  
Waste of time waste of time  
Why'd I try.  
Why should I fall for someone who  
Won't even catch me  
Catch me, catch me  
Waste. Of. Time."

She once again had a slight taste of anger in that song, but most of it was sad. She sighed, and turned toward him, wondering if he needed comforting. Nothing had even happened to her and she felt sad and depressed by the song. She had to admire him though, he had obviously taken some serious emotional stress, and still come out on top, organising this band and touring and making money. She snuggled up to him, and put her arm around his waist.

"Are you okay, InuYasha?" She asked. InuYasha looked at her surprised. "Yeah. I'm fine, why do you ask?" He asked. Kagome shrugged.

"I don't know, that song sort of bugged me." She said. InuYasha blushed.

"Was I out of tune on any parts?" He asked. Kagome shook her head.

"No, not that, your singing was beautiful, it's just, the lyrics, how did you come up with something so beautiful and sad?"

InuYasha shrugged. '"It's all experience." He said. "It's based on something that happened to me a long time ago, and since it was something real that I experienced, it turned into something good. Bad songs are written from inexperience. People try to write about something they've never experienced before, so it turns out badly."

Kagome nodded. "Okay." She said.

InuYasha slipped his arm around her, and pulled her into a hug.

"But it's time for you to go to bed." He said. "Me too."

She sighed. "Can I sleep in here?" She asked.

InuYasha looked at her confused.

"Why?"

She shrugged. "After hearing that, I really don't want to be alone." She said.

InuYasha stared at her for a second, before giving in. He closed his weary eyes, and started humming the last part of the song, easing Kagome and himself into sweet easy slumber.


End file.
